Hermione's Moms
by Ballistics Gel
Summary: This is not a Bellatrix/Hermione story. Instead, it is about Bellatrix/McGonagall being Hermione's moms. Hermione was adopted but later taken back by the two witches. There is a little bit of Andromeda/McGonagall reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a femslash story, but not between Bellatrix and Hermione. This story will mainly focus on Bellatrix and Hermione's mother/daughter relationship. It will also focus on Hermione and her other parent, Minerva McGonagall. Later, this story will have femslash pairings between Hermione and another witch. I haven't decided who yet, but we shall see. Most of the characters will be OC, I'm warning you now so I won't have flamers later on. If you don't like any of these things then please don't continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No copyright infringement is intended. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**-The Ministry of Magic**

Ducking down, Hermione could feel the curse cut through her shirt and just missing her by a centimeter. The Department of Mystery was small so any fighting was done close up. Curses were flying in colorful jets across the room like fireworks. When the spells missed there targets they'd propel like missiles into the crudely cut black wall scattering debris over anything in it's crumbly reach.

Everyone was covered in black dust with red streaks of fresh wounds painting their skin. There were only five students to defend themselves against the seven very skilled Deatheaters. Their prospects seemed grim. Just as their prospects seemed grim, the Order of the Pheonix showed. There was white and black smoke everywhere as the Order members chased the Deatheaters. Nymphadora Tonks chased her aunt, Bellatrix LeStrange. The older witch laughed gleefully as she sent hexs flying everywhere. She did not particularly care who she hit.

One of her curses flew straight at Neville, hitting him square in the chest. Falling, he began to violently spasm. Foam squeezed through his lips. Hermione who was fighting across from the clumsy boy saw him fall. Though it was not widely said, Hermione would protect her friends at all cost.

"Impedimenta", screamed Hermione. Lucius became a frozen statue. Hermione, dodging runaway spells, made it over to Neville's side. As she did this Bellatrix sent a hex straight at her back.

Instead of causing the young gryffindor pain like it should have, the hex formed a pulsating golden light around her. A strong force, similar to a magnet, compelled Bellatrix to her. Now surrounding both in the light. Everything around the seemed to be moving in slow motion. Bellatrix looked at the girl with shock visibly written on her face.

"What are you doing", Hermione yelled in the Deatheater's face, "What is happening."

Bellatrix's open mouth couldn't seem to find the words in her suddenly dry throat. The black haired witch didn't even notice her the burn of her eyes being held open to long. All she could manage was to stare at the muggle-born witch in such a way that left a slit chill along the young witch's spine. Finally, she managed to get out one question, "W..were you adopted?"

"How did you know I was adopted?" Hermione asked voice quivering ever so slightly. She raised her wand a little as if to say 'tell me the truth or I'll hex you'. Though, shed probably never attack her without first being attacked.

"I...I" stammered Bellatrix eyes closed as her head swam with thoughts. It almost felt like she was drowning in emotion. Suddenly, a deep set pain began to pulsate in Bellatrix's arm, and that was the sign. He was there. The Dark Lord had come to take care of Potter himself. The veil that had been surrounded the two witches dissipated leaving the battle to rage on around them.

Turning their heads they saw him fall. They saw Remus Lupin fall through the misted veil in the middle of the room. In that moment, he was lost forever. Everything was still. Then it all happened at once. Harry running after Fenrir Greyback who had knocked Remus into the veiled door to death. The Order began grabbing children and disapperating. As if she wasn't thinking at all Bella grabbed Hermione and disapperated before anyone could do a thing about it.

* * *

**- McGonagall's Room**

Dumbledore went to the hospital the night of the attack at the Ministry of Magic. The press was hounding him for information. Worried parents would soon be popping into his home. Everyone would be worried about their safety and their families safety. Mail would be coming in four times faster than it was going out. Soon, the Owlery was full too capacity with owls waiting to carry back letters to their masters. Parents would be buying up owls like crazy for their children in hopes of keeping in communication everyday.

Dumbledore had more work than ever before set for his plate, but yet it would be another week before he was officially headmaster again. Minerva was still stuck at St. Mungo's thanks to Dolores's stunner spells. He knew the his dear friend would be in a terrible temperament because she was cooped up in a bed all day. She was going to be showing her famous Scottish temper by the time he got around to visiting her. He hadn't gotten up to visit her much because he used to be wanted by the ministry, but since the truth about Voldemort got out that night, he was no longer an unwelcome member of the community.

Unfortunately for him, he knew he had to go visit her that night. She had sent him seventeen owls and three patronuses since she was put in there. Very quietly Albus knocked upon his friends door.

"I already told you that I will not take the charm off the door until you let me out of this place!" hissed a voice from the other side of the door.

He between laughs he managed to say, "Minnie, you had better open this door or I guess I will just have to leave. Even though you sent a dozen owls ordering me down here."

The door flew open at such a speed that it sounded like a gunshot when it hit the wall. With a quick smile behind him to let the nurses know everything was alright he stepped into the room. It was spot clean. Obviously, Minerva had been waiting to be let out because she was dressed in her normal robes and had a suitcase packed at the end of her bed next to a stack of essays.

"Albus, it's about bloody well time you got here. What in Merlin's name took you so long! I've being held hostage here and they won't let me go," ranted the crazed woman as she paced the room.

"Minnie, sit down." Dumbledore was a eery calm. The elder wizard had not told his friend about the entire incident at the ministry. He had made sure that she only heard a certain amount of information about the whole ordeal. He had even talked to the staff about censoring the truth from their patient. They were too happy to oblige, seeing as how no one wanted to deal with the Head of Gryffindor when she was upset or angered more than she already was. News had spread fast that night. Everyone in the hospital was abuzz with fluttering rumors.

"Albus, what's wrong? Are you here about the attack at the ministry?" Minerva had caught onto the gravity of the situation as soon as she saw the seriousness marring her old friend's face.

"My friend, how much do you know about the incident at the ministry?" questioned Albus as he took the visitors plastic covered green chair that sat next to Minerva's bed.

"Albus, answer me right now, what happened?" Minerva Started to rub the back of her in worry. She didn't show any other signs of concern. Her professional face had already slammed into place, effectively masking her emotions.

"First, tell me what you know and then we can talk about what actually happened." Albus face was impassive as he stared at his friend.

"The only thing that I've been told about or found to read was that Potter had fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Apparently, the Deatheaters broke into the Ministry of Magic. I also know that you were there and that everyone now knows You-Know-Who is back."

"Yes, everyone does indeed know that Voldemort is back." Minerva flinched at Albus's use of his name, but otherwise appeared unaffected by anything said. "It all started with Harry believing that his godfather was trapped in the Hall of Prophecy. His frietwit decided to go alongwith him to the ministry by riding on the back of thestrals-"

"Wait there were other students there? That was never published! Who was it?" exclaimed Minerva. Her brow furrowed, showing the worry she felt for her cubs. "are the children alright Albus?"

"Minerva, just calm down for a minute and don't interrupt until I'm done." He waited for her to nod her head to show she understood before he continued. "Like you asked, I will tell you the names. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Ron went with Harry to the ministry. Harry wasn't blocking his mind well enough when Voldemort sent him the false vision of Serius being tortured. It's clear now that Tom needed Harry to get a prophecy involving the two of them. When Lucius tried to get the prophecy from Harry, it was smashed. A fight broke out. Many were injured very badly, Min."

"Albus, is anyone dead? Are my cubs ok?" Minerva eyes were wide as her nails dug into the sheets in alarmed distress. Her animagus was showing its self as her nails became cat like claws.

"I'm sorry to say Min, but Remus fell through the veil in the Department of Mystery. Greenback pushed him into it. I've looked into getting him out, but I fear it's not possible. As for your cubs, none are dead, but some were badly injured. Mr. Longbottom has been admitted to St. Mungo's. He was cursed Bellatrix and unfortunately was trampled on during the battle. The rest were hurt, but are being treated at school by Poppy. A couple of the Order members sustained substantial injures, but nothing they won't bounce back from."

"Then the children are going to be ok then? All of them are safe and sound, either receiving medical attention at the hospital here or at school? Is...Is Hermione ok?

"Minnie, I need you to stay calm for what I'm about to say. Bellatrix disapperated with the girl before anyone could do anything. We didn't want to cause more alarm in the wizarding community so it hasn't been publicized. The Minister, Umbridge, and myself will be going to talk to the girl's parents today."

"Albus! You don't know where she is! Why are you just sitting here? We have to go look for her!" exclaimed Minerva, jumping up to grab her suit case.

"Minerva McGonagall! Sit down this instant.!" Albus voice boomed just like when the troll had caused chaos as the Fall Feast. "You don't think we haven't been looking for her? We've Been exhausting all of our resources looking for her. Now listen, I haven't finished.

"I've been speaking with Severus. He slipped some truth potion into Draco's pumpkin juice. I know it was wrong, but I had no idea he did it, and I'm still not in charge yet. Anyway, Severus asked Mr. Malfoy if he had heard anything about Miss Granger's disappearance.

"Draco had overheard his parents talking about Mrs. LeStrange. Though, she might go by Miss Black now. Her husband's body was found dead yesterday in an elder witch's home. She has gone miss-"

"Albus for Merlin's sake, just continue. No one needs to know about the details when my child has gone missing."

"Your child?" Albus chuckled. He knew his friend favored the young Gryffindor. She even thought of her almost as the child she always wanted to have. Minerva never had children because refused to have children only with someone she was in love with. Albus had known about her relationship with Bellatrix. He also knew that stern witch still loved the female deatheater.

"I mean, you know, how she is my cub, Albus. She is a child under my care. Thus, I referred to her as my child."

The Headmaster knew she was just making an excuse. He couldn't help, but let out a small smile at her pathetic excuse. "Of course that is what you meant. Though, I think you may reconsider your phrasing after I tell you the next part."

Taking a deep breath, Albus told Minerva the part of the story he had been dreading telling her. The Scottish witch had a very temperamental nature and he wasn't sure how she was going to react to his news. "Mr. Malfoy also heard his mother talking about Bellatrix's daughter. From what he gathered, he believed that Hermione is her daughter."

"Bellatrix has a daughter?" breathed Minerva. Turning to her friend she managed to ask in a torn voice, "Albus, who is the child's father?" Her eyes glistened with the tears she was just barely managing to hold back.

The Headmaster could tell his friend was crushed. He knew she still held her ex-lover very close to her heart. In fact, the grey haired wizard wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly hoping for her and Bellatrix to someday get back together and start a family. "That is a bit of a mystery. Young Mr. Malfoy had heard something that befuddled him. Apparently, he had heard long ago from his mother that Bellatrix had a had a baby with another witch. Minerva, I'm asking you this as one of your closest friends who cares very deeply for you, is there anyway you could be the father of Bellatrix's baby?"

"When was Miss Gr...Hermione born exactly?" Minerva had a dazed look in her eye. At first, she had been hurt that Bellatrix had gotten pregnant with a man's baby. She was a lesbian for crying out loud. Then, as Albus began to talk she knew in the back of her mind that Hermione could be her daughter. The ebony haired witch had gotten Bella pregnant before. Unfortunately, the baby had died while still in the womb.

Minerva was a very skilled witch, especially when it came to transfigurations. She had transformed her anatomy into her male counterpart three times in her life. One, to see if she could do it. Two, she had sex with Bella and got her pregnant on accident. Three, had been a year before Voldemort's supposed demise. After the last time, she hadn't heard from Bellatrix again. At that time she had given the crazed deatheater a choice: join the light and date Minerva or stay with the dark and never see her again. What if she had thought Bella had chosen the dark simply because she never saw her for two years after that encounter.

"She was born September 19th, 1980. Which would put the time she was conceived whom where in January or February of 1980."

"I...I think I might her the girl's father," Minerva said looking at him with scared, but happy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter I promised. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights and characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione felt as though her insides where being squeezed through a tube as her vision blurred until it stopped as suddenly as it had begun. The frizzy haired witch stumbled, struggling to regain her footing. Finally feeling like she regained some since of balance, Hermione took in her surroundings.

She was standing in front of a small house with a bright blue door. As a whole, the house looked rather quaint from the outside. The brick was limestone brick. It was one of those elegant bricks that newer castle like schools were being built out of now. Only the rich prep schools could afford the brick.

The face of the house had ivy running up the bricks giving it an antique look. The ivy had been allowed to grow wild. No one had trimmed it as it reached it's vine grip onto the top of the roof and half-way up the chimney. Half the rose bushes in the front were no more than thorny brown skeletons. While the rest had overground their spots. They crawled over the small stone wall holding up their small bed. They reached out to the lawn like prisoners grasping for freedom out through their cell bars.

The lawn itself was up past Hermione's ankles. No one had trimmed it in a great while. Looking out, the young Gryffindor saw that the front yard went on for miles. There was no other home in sight. Just a great expanse of greenery and trees leading to a forest down the side of the cliff they were currently standing on. In the back yard, Hermione could see the blue on the horizon belonging to a vast expanse of sea with no clue to an end.

Bellatrix had been watching the girl. She smiled to herself at the young Gryffindor's wrapped curiosity. The girl had a curious mind, just like her other mother. "Are you ready to go inside? Or are you just going to stand out her all night with that curious look on your face?"

Hermione turned as though she had been stung. She had evidently forgotten who she was with. The younger witch went to raise her wand, but the older witch was faster. Quickly, Bellatrix grabbed her wrist. Her grip was tight, her bony hand dug into Hermione's skin almost leaving a bruise.

As soon as Hermione let out at hiss of pain, Bella released her as though she'd been burnt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Just go into the house...pl..please." Hermione was in shock that Bellatrix LeStrange had said 'please'. "I will force you if you don't move on your own, little witch."

Hermione snapped out of her daze and did what the other witch had asked her. Opening the door she looked into the living room. There was a large dark green plush sofa in the middle of the room with silver throw pillows. The floor held an ornate red carpet that held a moving picture scenes of battles that swirled gold as it changed to a different battle scene. Sometimes it was a muggle battle scene with a few wizards thrown in, but most of the time it was wizarding wars.

There was a fireplace in the corner. On the mantle, there were multiple pictures couldn't quite make heads or tails of from where she was standing. Suddenly, she felt something pressing not her back. She realized it was Bellatrix nudging her into the room. Not wanting to anger the deatheater, she walked into the room and sat on the couch. "Why am I here? I demand that you release me this instant. You know they'll be coming after you for this. They'll find you soon enough anyway."

"Then you shouldn't mind spending a little time with me until they get here." Bellatrix walked I not the othernroom. Hermione could her the clinking of glassware, but she was unsure of what the older witch was getting. Walking back into the room Bellatrix brought with her a glass of red wine and only one glass.

"You didn't bring me any?" questioned Hermione with her Cheshire cat grin.

"It appears as though you are underage meaning there is no alcoholic beverages for you this evening, but that is besides the point. I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here," said Bellatrix taking a sip of her wine to calm her nerves.

"Because you are a cruel sadistical bitch?" Hermione was suddenly very tense, it was as if in a single moment she realized she was with one of the most fearsome deatheaters in the country.

Bellatrix did not look happy at her remark. She looked down right pissed, though she did well to control her emotions. Only the subtle twitch in her jaw gave her away. "You shouldn't make snap judgements, little witch. After all, I've heard some rather unpleasant things about you from my nephew, but you don't see me calling you a know-it-all, now do you?"

Hermione was shocked the older witch had not cursed her on the spot. Instead, she had reacted like a reasonable sane person might have. Taking a deep breath Hermione calmed herself. Finally realizing that it would be more conductive to her situation to remain civil she answered more calmly this time. "I apologize for my rude remark. Now will you tell me why I am here, and how you know I am adopted?"

"First of all, I've brought you here because I knew the Dark Lord was coming. I figured it would be best to get you out of there. Second, well...I know your adopted because...I...uhhhh...know your birth mother rather well. I assume you never knew who your real parents were?"

"I...ummmm...no, no I don't know who they are. And I know you were lying about something. Do you honestly know my mother, because I'd very much like to know who she is. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but there has been something separating us since I found out I was a witch. Plus, they recently had a baby. I don't think they really know what to do with me. It would be nice to have someone to talk to besides always bothering Professor McGonagall."

Bellatrix chocked on her wine at hearing Minerva's name. It was almost humorous that Hermione didn't know she was talking to her other mother. "I well are sure you want to know? I'm not sure you'll be happy with the answer. What if it was someone you hated? Would you still want to get to know them?"

Hermione looked up shocked. She had not expected this from the witch sitting across from her on the stone of the fireplace. She was shocked the Bellatrix was her mother, but something inside her wanted to get to know the Slytherin witch better. "I...I...your my mom?"

* * *

St. Mungo's Hospital

"How?" was Albus's simple response to Minerva's shocking confession. He seemed so calm as he had been expecting her answer.

Minerva was shocked he didn't have a bigger response, but was somewhat glad for her friends controlled response. It seemed as though he accepted this new change of events with comfortable ease of a supporting friend. "I...well I am quite skilled at transformation, Albus."

"Ah...I suspected it was something like that. Does this change anything for you Minerva? I mean are you going to try to apply for custody of Miss Granger?"

"Albus, I am not even sure if she is my child!"

"Minerva, you and I both know that this child is yours and Bellatrix's. Just look at her physical appearance. She has your brown hair combined with Bellatrix's ebony hair. She obviously got Miss Black's curly hair. Though, I imagine you can come up with a nifty trick to help it become more tame. Though she had her other mother's figure, she had your green eyes and your noses. They are almost a spot on match."

Minerva brow wrinkled in concentration as she compared her like features to the girl she had grown close to over the last several years. A slow smile spread across her face as she realized how much the girl resembled her. "I...I, your right Albus. There is no doubt, I am the girls mother."

"So what are going to do about it?" Albus asked smiling the pride in his friend's eyes.

Minerva turned to him with a fierce look in her eye, a look of determination. She knew exactly what she had to do. "I am going to go find my daughter."

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks everyone, I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Thanks you for all your reviews. They help inspire me to write faster.**

* * *

**Minerva's Hospital Room**

"Albus, I have to go find my child!" yelled Minerva, as her friend stopped her from leaving for the third time.

Albus looked strained and almost sad that he had to stop his friend from running off to go save the day. He had to though; Minerva didn't even know what to do when she found the girl. She had no plan at all. "My dear, you have no idea where you are even going or what you are going to do when you get there. Please just sit down for a moment before you go storm the castle."

Minerva sat in a huff, considering Albus had put a charm on the room so as not to let her leave. "Fine! Hurry up, though! I need to get out of here! I have to find her. What if she got hurt during the battle?"

"I am sure that Miss Black will take care of it. I think the best thing you can do for her right now is to calm down and formulate a plan. Even if she was hurt, I doubt you'd be prepared to handle it, nor would you have the right tools to deal with it."

Taking a deep breath, Minerva tried to calm herself. Every nerve in her body was standing on end. She had just found out she had a daughter, a child she knew for five years, a girl who she had already cared deeply for, and now as the girl's mother, she had to protect. The Transfiguration's professor was not going to waste another minute of not knowing her child as a mother should. She was ready for the task of being a mother, being the best mother the girl had ever known. But could she even be the girl's mother? The girl had never known her as a mother. In fact, she already had a mother and a father. What did she need Minerva and Bellatrix for?

"Albus, besides returning her to her adoptive parents, what rights do I have to this girl? You know how I feel about having children of my own," Minerva spoke, voice cracking with the heavy emotions that shook her entire body.

Albus was overcome with sympathy for his friend. Kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, "I do know how you feel, Minerva. I know you've always wanted children, which is why you went into teaching when you found out you couldn't have children the usual way. The mask you wear to hide your pain. Don't this just add more pain to hide. It is something amazing. You may not be able to be her mother in the conventional sense. She may not spend summers and holidays with you, but you'll get to spend school days together. You could at least act as a trusted confidant in whom she can share her woes with. The girl already looks at you as a mentor. Now, she can be your friend too."

Minerva wiped at her eyes as the last of her tears glistened down her pale bony cheeks. Sniffling quietly as she struggled to regain her once impeccable control. "I…I…what would you suggest I do? What can I do?"

"First, do you know where the girl might be?" Albus stood, showing that he was ready to think seriously and get down to business. He turned his back to his friend so as to let her collect herself privately. He knew how difficult it was for his friend when she lost control over her emotions. She was normally so cautious in showing any sign that she was an actual human with real human emotions. Long ago, her stern unbreakable mask had been put into place to protect herself from the pain Bellatrix had caused her.

"Yes, I do believe that I know where Bella…I mean, where Miss Black has taken the girl. There are only a few places that she feels that no one would be able to find her, and unless she has acquired a new place, I believe that she would take the girl somewhere we have been together. It would only make since for the first place to think to take the girl would be her origins, at least in a panic situation." Minerva had closed her eyes. She had decided to give her emotions a break as she just focused on every word that left Albus's mouth.

"Then I think it would be conducive to your situation to go and find them. I don't mean so that you can bring her back immediately, but to wait. I believe it would be best to let all of you get used to this new revelation before she returns to Hogwarts. When I say let all of you get used to this new information, I do not mean hexing Bellatrix to her grave. After all, she is the other mother to your child. I do not think it would look good to start off by killing Miss Granger's other biological parent right in front of her."

Growl worked itself from between the witch's lips. The Headmaster could not help himself from smiling at the return of her usual behavior. It was nice to have his friend back to her normal self. Minerva's unhappiness with Albus's words showed through, "How can you possible say that I can't hex her? I have every right to after what she did to me! She did not even tell me about my own daughter! She gave her away to some muggle strangers to let the girl grow up not knowing her magical heritage is a crime. I think I have every right to curse her to kingdom come."

"Calm down, my friend. I was simple saying that might not be the side of yourself you want to show Hermione right after she finds out you're her mother. Perhaps, a more loving side would be favorable for building a future with Miss Granger and possibly with Miss Black as well—"

"Albus, you know I can't—"

"Do not be that way. I refuse to pretend as though you do not have feelings for Miss Black."

"That was a long time ago. How can I possibly be expected to love a killer?"

"Minerva, we cannot help who we love. You can only try to love them with our whole heart, despite their faults. I will leave that subject there for in the end the decision is yours and yours alone. Now that we know you're going to be spending some time there with your daughter, I think it would be wise to gather together some of your belongs and some things to treat wounds in case Miss Granger is indeed hurt. I doubt you will have that many opportunities to run out and grab clothes without raising too much suspicion to your whereabouts. During the time that you are gone, I will claim that I have forced you through your contract with Hogwarts to take a sabbatical from working at the school whilst you are recovering. I will also try to gain a position at the head of the search for Miss Granger. That way I can lead them away from your true location. When it comes time to bring the girl back, I will have you leave her at an alternate location for us to find her at."

The plan seemed so perfect. Almost like nothing could go wrong at all. Though, in the real world, that never seemed to end up happening, especially in the magical world. Something could always go the wrong way, leaving them to face the consequences. Doing this was dangerous in itself, being associated with anything involving Bellatrix LeStrange or a missing student could ruin their careers. It would ruin everything for Minerva. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if she wasn't teaching at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hermione and Bellatrix**

"Are you my mother?" Hermione asked again, this time sounding more impatient at Bellatrix's lack of response.

"I…I…I am your mother. Are you mad?" The dark held witch looked at her as if she was going to burst out into tears at any moment. This made some part of Hermione melt in sympathy for the woman. How could this woman be the scary monster everyone had portrayed her to be? Maybe this woman that she had never met was not how everyone portrayed.

"I am not mad. Though, I am a little more than shocked. I… I… am glad you told me the truth. As you said before, I am in no position to make snap judgments. I believe it would be best for both of us to get to know one another better before we see what we'd like to do with this new information. I'd also be rather appreciative if you could help me heal a couple scraps I gathered during the battle."

* * *

**Thanks again for everyone's reviews. So what did you think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

* * *

Minerva was determined as she stomped through the castle not paying any heed to the few students she storm past. She had walked these halls many times before, but never so resolute in her purpose. The majority of students at Hogwarts were all in their common rooms at this time of night. Only the few that snuck out past curfew for a late night snog with other students from different houses were out at this late at night. She didn't even stop to scold them as she continued onto her study.

Turning a sharp corner, she hit a figure rounding the corner at the same time. Minerva stumbled backward and used the cold stone wall as help to steady herself. There was a slight 'humph' sound from the woman who now lay on the floor.

"How dare you…Minerva! What are you doing at Hogwarts? You're supposed to be in the hospital if I do remember correctly," sneered Umbridge. She was of course alluding to the stunners she had hit Minerva with when the Transfiguration's professor was trying to protect her friend, Hagrid.

"Dolores…how misfortunate to see you again. I do hear that you will be leaving soon, but I suppose that soon is never soon enough." Minerva lips curled up into a taunting smirk. She knew that Umbridge would be leaving soon thanks to the terrible incident at the ministry. It turns out in the end that both Voldemort and the Golden Trio with their friends had finally managed to get the terrible pink fluff of a teacher fired.

Minerva could remember the first day she had met Dolores Jane Umbridge in Dumbledore's office nine days before the start of term. She had worn the same outfit she was wearing today, a knit pink sweater and plaid pink skirt. It was almost ironic that she wore the same outfit now. Even then she couldn't wait for the pompous pink pigmy puff to be dismissed from her office at Hogwarts, but at what price had they won it?

By this time, Dolores had managed to gain her footing once again. She seemed angry and indigent. She still believed in the power of the Ministry despite recent revelations. She still felt as though Dumbledore had done something and was trying to place himself within the Ministry. That she could not allow. "I am still the head of this place you manage to call a school. Now, if you do not remove yourself from the premise, I will have to remove you by force, and you should remember quite well what force I am talking about. If not, I believe I left a couple scars as reminders."

Minerva eyes narrowed into slits as she let out a growl deep within their throat. "Dolores, I am simply going to my quarters to gather some things that I may need while staying at the hospital. So you best move before I give you a room at St. Mungo's right next to mine."

"This is still my school! I know your trying to take the reins now, but I shan't allow it – "

"Listen to me you toad of a woman, my cubs are in the hospital. I promise I would do whatever it takes to protect them and be with them now. You are keeping me from them. I would kill for them. Where do you think that leaves you?"

Dolores decided that it was probably not good to deal with Minerva right now, considering her animagus was starting to show. That means that the Transfiguration's Professor was three times more likely to attack without mercy. She could see it in the other woman as her nails began to grow longer and her eyes began to take on the appearance of those of a cat.

* * *

Bellatrix eyes were wide. She never believed that she would see her daughter again. Never had she believed that she would be able to form some kind of a bond with her child. She could feel the wetness pulling at the corners of her eyes. Before she knew it, she was full on balling. "I…I can't…tell you…how much this means to me," cried Bellatrix.

Hermione was barely able to string together the older woman's words between the dark haired witch's gut wrenching sobs. It made her heart clench at the sight of her…her…mother so upset right in front of her, but what was she to do about it?

"Uhhh…Bellatrix…Mrs. Lestrange, please don't cry…" Hermione had gotten up from her seat to go and kneel next to her mother. "I…I…you need to stop crying. I know you're upset, but - "

The door flew open hitting the wall creating a loud crash. Both women looked up at the unknown visitor. Bellatrix and Hermione were moth suspecting the worst, the Ministry of Magic or the Ministry's Auror Department.

Neither was the correct answers. "Where is she Bellatrix!" screeched a raging Minerva. The older witch's robes bellowed as the sea blew it's salty air throughout the house. Then, she spotted them, and it all hit her again as she looked at the mother/daughter pair.

Was she really the mother of this girl now kneeling on the floor? She did look like her though? She began to look at the girl. Hermione had curly brown hair. It was the same color as Minerva's hair when she was younger and still at Hogwarts. Overtime, it had greyed and darkened a bit. Her hair however, was no whereas curly as Hermione's. She assumed that that must have come from her other parent, Bellatrix. She really must find something that would tame those two witch's hair. Maybe, she could get Bellatrix to wear it in a bun like she used to. Then she realized, she was imagining them as a family. A family that has been kept from her for years.

"How could you not tell me I had a daughter! How could you keep her from me! I have a right to be her mom. You're not the only one that should've gotten a say. I should've been told for Merlin's sake!" Minerva went off at her not relenting on her rant at all.

Bellatrix sadness was replaced by anger as she stood to face the woman she once was in love with. "How dare I? Oh please, like you would've wanted a child. Your career was in full swing. It's not like you could've handled that, and I did it for her own good! Do you think the decision to give her up was easy on me! No, it wasn't, but I had to do it because if I didn't then she would've had to vow herself to the Dark Lord. She would've had no life. She might have died, and I could not risk that! That is why I gave her to Cissy to take. You don't think that I didn't spend every day of my life missing her and wondering what my life would be like if I had her in my life."

"Then why didn't you give up your life as a servant to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? We could have protected her together!" desperately screamed Minerva at her former lover. They were both at wits end. There magic was becoming uncontrollable. Magic began to crackle around them. The heat in the room temperature increased creating an even more stifling atmosphere.

"You don't think that if I could have I would have if it meant that I could spend time with our child? I would've given up that in a heartbeat, but I couldn't! You'd never understand – "

"Oh I'd never understand," interrupted Minerva. "You don't – "

"Stop it! Both of you! This is getting us nowhere!" screamed Hermione, now joining the fray.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry this was so short, but I wanted to get this done before I go camping with my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews. I'll try to make the next chapter just as long as this, but no promises.**

* * *

Not turning to give any recognition to the interruption of her argument, she narrowed her eyes at her former lover. Minerva yelled without second thought, "You have NO idea what she has taken from me. She has – "

"Oh, I don't?" questioned Hermione, her own voice growing in volume now. Professor McGonagall now turned to look at her extremely aggravated student. "Don't make me laugh. You think it is that easy on me. You have no idea how I feel…"

Taking a deep breath she continued, "But that is not the important things right now. I have to know something…are you my …my…are you my other mother? Did you know…that I was your daughter….did you know during the whole time I was your student?"

"Hermione, you must believe me that I had no idea. I…I…I… am her mother, aren't I Bellatrix?"

"I…I…"

"Just tell us the truth," begged Hermione eyes pleading with her birth mother.

"Yes, she is your other mother. I'm so sorry, Minerva. You didn't want anything to do with me. I couldn't imagine that you'd want to know you were tied to me for life through a child."

"I…I…I would have loved to have a child, Bellatrix. You know I've always wanted one. How could you do this to me…to us?" yelled the Transfiguration's Professor.

Minerva was angry by now. Hermione should have known that her mentor's shield was angry before she'd ever let someone see her emotionally vulnerable or in pain. Not even her own child wasn't allowed to see her this way. Bellatrix looked exactly the opposite. It looked as though she wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere far away from everyone in the whole world. Her hurt showed openly, and Hermione couldn't help but take pity on the Death Eater.

"Yes, all of our lives would've been different, but she had her reasons for hiding me, even if you and I don't agree with them. Despite what you might think, none of this yelling is going to get us anywhere."

"And what, pray tell, would you suggest we do, Miss Granger?" Minerva had her Professor McGonagall face on again. Her student could hear the ice that coated her professor's every word. It was clear that Minerva did not like a child, even if it were her own child, telling her what is sensible and what was not.

Bellatrix let out a snort at her ex-friend's tone. It was so like Minerva to not appreciate opposition. Ever since she had known the stoic witch, it had become clear that Minerva was ready to hex anyone who called her insensible.

"Well, since you asked professor, I am getting rather famished. You see I have had a rather tiresome day fighting some Death Eaters." Her eyes cut to Bellatrix for a moment before returning to the witch she was addressing. "Though not hurt badly, I would appreciate it if one of you could – "

Hermione was cut off by the stern voice of her professor. "We need to take you to St. Mungo's if you – "

Cutting people off in midsentence seemed to be common occurrence in this family. "You can't take me there. I will be asked so many questions! They will surely try to arrest Bellatrix for taking me from the ministry. Even though, that is only if they can find her. I am not going anywhere until this whole mess is sorted out. Do you have anything that might fit me, Miss Black? "

"Please, call me Bellatrix or Bella. I think Miss Black is too formal at this point." Bellatrix smile widened as Hermione returned her smile with a small one of her own. It was nice to see the girl smile for once. Most of the time she had spent with her daughter had been spent with Hermione sending glares, scowls, or confused looks in her direction.

"Alright then, uhhh…Bellatrix, I was asking if you might have anything that would fit me… clothing wise. I would also like a shower, if you had a shower available. I seem to be coated in dust and small debris from the battle. I think it would be best if I got cleaned before you checked any of my scraps."

"Really Hermione, we should look at them now. They could be worse than you think." Minerva desperately wanted to protect her child. She didn't like the thought of the young girl hurting any longer than absolutely necessary.

"I think that Minerva might be right Hermione," Bellatrix said, hesitant to agree with her former friend for fear of rebuke from Minerva.

"Honestly, they are not that bad. I promise to be quick about washing up anyway. You guys could always start to fix something to eat. I don't know about you all, but I'm rather famished. I missed dinner because of our trip the ministry."

"You didn't eat! Hermione, that is totally and completely irresponsible. You could have at – "

"Minerva! Hermione, I'm afraid that we don't have much here besides some pieces of moldy bread and some water from the tap." Bellatrix seemed shamed at the lack of accommodations she could provide for her guests. Minerva gently moved her hand to the dark haired witch's shoulder. She was always good at comforting Bellatrix or helping her through whatever was troubling her. Surprising enough, this happened the most when Bellatrix was feeling inferior. Minerva was the only one she didn't lash out at when she felt that way.

"That's quite alright. I can pop by my house and asked Knobs to prepare us something to eat."

"Actually professor, maybe you and Bellatrix could go get the ingredients. Then, we could all make the dinner together. It might help us…you know…get to know one another better…or at least help me get to know the two of you better."

"You want to cook the…muggle way?" Bellatrix seemed less than eager to try cooking. She never had to cook before in her life. Not even with magic had she cooked her own meals because her personal house elves always did that for her.

Minerva had only cooked twice in her life. She cooked once when Albus had decided to give the house elves a holiday, which of course they rejected. In response, Albus sent them to cook the meal for the Hogwart's Alumni Banquet. She had been left, along with half the other staff, to cook dinner for the students. It had turned out dreadful. At least half of the students refused to eat what they were served and another quarter of those that actually ate the meal had been sent to the hospital wing with food poisoning.

The second time she had cooked was with Albus. He had come up with this silly idea that Hogwarts should try to add knew options to its menu. The house elves had been very resistant to his idea. In turn, he planned to show them how tasty it was by cooking it for them himself. He had recruited Minerva to help him with his plan. It failed miserably and resulted in severe burns. Needless to say, the Hogwart's menu was not changed in the slightest.

"Yes, the muggle way, is that a problem? I know…I mean, I've heard stories about your feelings toward muggle-borns, but really it's a useful skill."

"I know you've probably heard…'_things_' about me, but that's not the reason I am hesitant about cooking the muggle way. I am just not very used to it. I'm not sure I'd know what to do." Bellatrix was more hesitant than Hermione had ever seen her.

With a smile, Hermione responded rather cheerfully. "You'll do splendidly. I am sure that Minerva and I would be more than happy to teach you. Isn't that right, professor?

"I….well…I may be limited in my knowledge of cooking without magic, but I am more than happy if you'd share some of your skills with me." Minerva always had a way of expressing herself that was very different from the normal way of her friends.

"Of course professor, I'd be more than happy to help teach you both how to cook…the muggle way that is."

"Perhaps, it would be more conducive to our current situation if you'd call me Minerva."

"I'd like that very much, pro…Minerva." Both woman smiled at one another.

Bellatrix feeling left out stepped in on the moment, "Well as fun as this is. You need to take your bath." Looking up, Bellatrix gave a flick of her wand. "Some of my clothes are now waiting for you in the bathroom along with fresh towels. I think it best if we get going now. So off to the shower with you, little witch."

"Merlin, you already sound like a mother," groaned Hermione though grinning. She was joking of course. She turned and started up the stairs before she could the see affect her words had on Bellatrix.

The dark haired witch opened her mouth wide in shock. It was still amazing to hear someone refer to her as doing anything motherly. A small smile twitched upon her lips as she turned to the only other person in the room. "Ready to get going?"

"Where are we going to go shopping? I can't imagine you being able to show up looking like you at anywhere magical, unless you have some polyjuice potion lying around."

"No, Minerva. I have a lack of supplies here if you haven't noticed." Bellatrix was slightly annoyed at the tone in the professor's voice.

"Well, do you know muggle villages, preferably a town that you haven't tortured someone in?"

"Very funny, '_professor'_, it seems that after all these years that your sense of humor has not changed one bit." The Death Eater grabbed the Transfiguration professor's wrist. "Such a shame."

With a small pop, they were gone. Bellatrix had apparated them to a small village. There was barely any light to guide them down the abandoned street. There was a couple of flickering street lamps, but none of them produced enough light to offer a better line of sight more than ten feet in front or behind them.

Two story buildings lined the street. Most of them appeared to be shops of some sort with apartments over them. None of the stores had lights in their windows meaning none of them was open. "Bella, why on earth would you take us here? None of these places are open."

"They don't have to be open," smirked Bellatrix. Without waiting for a reply she flicked her wand. A small bubble of light appeared right above their heads. The light seemed trapped in a shiny bubble like those little kids blow when playing outside during the summer. It had the same reflective quality, but the orb remained clear to see through.

"Wait! Where in Merlin's name are you going?" Minerva hurried after her ex-lover. They never seemed to agree on what to do. Minerva had a feeling that this was going to be one of those times.

The Death Eater didn't respond as she continued down the lane. She walked for a block or two with her heels clicking against the cobble stone as she went. Finally, they reached her chosen destination.

The building she stopped in front of appeared to be a brown red building, but that could've just been the shadows playing tricks on Minerva's eyes. In the window, words were written in big block letters reading, 'Thomas and Sons' Grocery Store'. Boxes were stacked in the window. The boxes were electric green and had a cartoon bird on the front.

Without any notice, Bellatrix sent a spell at the door shattering the glass. As the glass shards fell, they began turning into drops of a clear liquid before splashing into a puddle on the floor. Stepping over the metal edge, the dark haired witch entered the building without explanation to her companion.

Looking down both ends of the street to make sure it was clear, Minerva entered into the grocery store behind her. "BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! Stop right now, we are NOT going to break into this shop!" whispered Minerva.

"Relax! Do you always have to be so uptight or is this that something you reserve for only me?" whispered Bellatrix gleefully.

"I am not a stick in the mud. I just don't think it wise to break into someone's shop. We don't all want a criminal record."

Bellatrix ignored her comment. "On the contrary, based on the talk from some of the younger Death Eaters, I would say you're like this all the time." By this point, she had started to gather up things that looked interesting to her. Probably nothing that would taste good together, but food none the less. "If it makes it feel any better, then you can pay for it? Now do you think Apple Cider would be good to cook the vegetables in?"

"I have no idea. Why don't we just get the essentials: potatoes, some meat, green beans, carrots, rolls, jam, dessert, and something to drink? I don't think we should go all fancy."

"You do realize that the more effort we show Hermione we are putting into this, the more she'll want to spend more time with us."

"You realize that if we fail too badly right off the bat, then she'll get frustrated and will not want to cook with us."

"You are always such a downer," muttered Bellatrix as she threw some marshmallows into the cart she found.

"Can you please just grab what we need? Hermione is going to be done soon, and I'd like to get back before she is done."

* * *

**I'm tired so I left it there. I'd rather leave the cooking and meal scenes for next chapter anyway. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer for you guys. Thanks for reading! :)**

**P.S - I really like reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for taking so long**

* * *

**The Cottage - Hermione**

It felt good for Hermione to be clean again. Having pieces of marble stuck in knotted hair never was easy to pick out, even with magic. The black marble did not really blend in with her brown hair, maybe it worked for the dark haired Death Eater, but certainly not for the young Gryffindor. It was not as if anyone would notice a few stray pieces of rubble in hair of the mass belonging to the ex-prisoner.

Looking around the bathroom, the young witch was able to find some apple shampoo/conditioner. It was humorous to imagine the big bad Death Eater using apple shampoo. It made her almost more human in the Muggle-born's eyes. The temperature of the water was a useless cause that only magic could fix.

The water was cold; obviously, Bellatrix had not put a permanent warming spell on the water. Unfortunately, the old hot water heater left something to be desired to those who couldn't use magic outside of school. No one had touched the old beast for at least twenty years. The dark haired witch would not know how to fix a muggle appliance and would never stuff her ego enough to call a muggle repairman. Thus Hermione was stuck with a freezing cold shower, she did not mind as much as she thought she would. It helped the shock wear off, allowing her to start to consider what having another set of parents would mean for her.

It was quite evident that both birth parents had some sort of an interest in her, especially her head of house. Bellatrix, although having gave her up, would probably at least want to know her a little better. Professor McGonagall on the other hand was a completely different ballpark. Would she even want to open herself up to her student on a more personal level? Obviously she wanted a child, but could Hermione provide that for her?

Sighing to herself, the young Gryffindor shut off the water to the shower before stepping out to pick up the only towel she could find. It was old and kind of scratchy but the lemon yellow cloth would have to do for now. Bellatrix had been nice enough to loan her daughter some of her modified clothes to wear. The black dress was simple and the material was rather thin. The neck was cut in a deep V, which bothered the brunette witch. She could appreciate that dress, just not on her. Confidence was in the knowledge that the Gryffindor knew, not in her appearance. Despite feeling out her figure more sense her beginning years at Hogwarts, she was not comfortable in dresses or anything that showed too much skin.

Hermione put on the dress despite her reservations about wearing it. Deciding to forgo the corset that had come with the dress, she decided to use the two gloves tied together as a belt, otherwise the dress would have been much too baggy. Not having any other shoes besides her thick leather ones that had been badly damaged during the battle, she decided to walk around barefoot.

Going down stairs, the young witch realized that her birth parents had still not returned from the market. She could only hope they did not pick out anything too extravagant to cook. Knowing that Bellatrix enjoyed the finer things in life, the brunette would not have been surprised if the Death Eater came back with a whole roast or dragon chops.

Smiling to herself at the thought of cooking an elaborate with the two witches, the muggle-born decided to go take a walk outside the house. It smelled so much like the ocean outside. Taking the cobble stone path around to reach the back, Hermione found herself having to almost dance around so as not to step on any pebbles that would cause her bare feet pain. It was clear that no one had walked been living in this house for quite some time by the way the outside had been taken care of.

* * *

**Bellatrix and Minerva Shopping**

"Minerva would stop being so annoying. You don't have to find out the price of every single item." Bellatrix was busying herself with the wine selection as Minerva went through checking every price tag of each item they had procured.

"Bella, would you please stop looking at the wines and help me. Hermione isn't even old enough to drink," snapped back the older witch. She did not want any problems to arise because Bellatrix had one too many. Having wine would probably only unsettle her young cub. Wanting nothing more than to impress her daughter, Minerva would sooner hex Bellatrix than let her ruin this for her.

"Would you just calm down. Everything will be fine. I am just going to grab one bottle. That way the option will be there for her if she wants it. Don't they use it in cooking? Maybe she'll need it for cooking, and you're the one that will have to go back and get it from the store."

"And why would I be the one having to go back to the store? I'm not going to miss one moment with my daughter now that I know she is mine."

"Neither will I, that is why you will be the one to go. You have gotten a chance to spend all this time with her at Hogwarts and I know next to nothing about her. Plus, she thinks I'm a, to put it in her words, 'sadistic bitch'. I need to prove myself to her so she will want to spend more time with me. She already likes you."

Turning away from looking at prices, Minerva looked at the dark witch in shock. Some part of her did feel bad for the witch she once loved, but she had made her own bed. Now it was the Death Eaters turn to face up to her mistakes. "She only thinks of me as a professor. She probably thinks I just a stern old witch that doesn't know how to have fun – "

"That is because you don't know how to have fun. If you ever got that stick out of your arse, you might finally learn to cut loose a little bit." Bellatrix had found the wine she was looking for, finally. Now the two witches were at a standoff. Glaring at one another, neither witches' eyes left the other out of shear stubbornness. Bellatrix wasn't really into the argument because she already planned to manipulate the situation with Hermione if it came up. For the Gryffindor, it was much more real. Her anger for the whole situation had not yet been quelled from their earlier argument. "How could you take her away from me! How could you just give her away like that!"

"I had no choice. They knew. The other Death Eaters knew that I was pregnant and that I had been dating you. They would have killed you and the baby. You can't just quit them, Minerva. They quit you! I was not going to let the people I loved most get hurt. I'm sorry that your hurt, but it was better this way, or at least it seemed that way at the time."

"Don't you care what you gave up? Don't you even regret what you've done?"

"You're alive; she's alive, so no. No I do not regret what I did even if I don't even know my own daughter."

The dark witch was breathing heavy now with the anger that had fueled their shouting match. Not many can claim seeing the lieutenant of Voldemort looking as vulnerable as she did now. The Deputy Head Mistress looked taken aback by the other witch's statement. For the first time since before their separation, Minerva felt as though Bellatrix truly cared and loved for her. Perhaps the Death Eater had not chosen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over her. It was odd to think of Bellatrix so differently, that maybe she was a nice person and not a sadistic bitch everyone thinks she is.

"Look, let's not talk about this. I am sorry for bringing it up. I think we should just focus on Hermione for the rest of the evening."

"You are right. We need to focus on her." Bellatrix looking less vulnerable than before, her steeling mask had once again slammed back into place. She strode past the other witch, heels clicking in that familiar way that always had Minerva on edge.

"Come along, we'll pay the store owners another time."

"What? No, Bella! We are not leaving without paying. It's bad enough we are here without permission!" This was one of those times that Minerva was not even willing to hear the other side's argument. There was no budging the stoic witch.

"What are you going to do, leave wizard money? Oh yeah, cause that wouldn't be obvious. If they report this to the authority and someone realizes that it is wizard money, then they might be able to track it back to me!"

"Bellatrix! Would you stop being paranoid."

"What! It could happen!"

"No it won't, plus I plan on coming back tomorrow to exchange our wizarding money with muggle money. The wizarding money is just protection to insure that they'll get their money."

"Fine, but make it quick. I'm ready to go home."

Bellatrix had always been on the cautious side when coming to her safety against the ministry. If Voldemort's cronies could track her down, then those idiot aurors might get lucky and find her as well. Leaving no sign of magic in a muggle area was an important rule to live by when staying off the grid. Minerva just was not used to such a life even though she lived through the first war; a lot of her success had been thanks to the dark witch's protection. A long time ago, the dark witch had made a promise to herself to never tell her ex-lover about her protection over her. It was better that they were apart, at least in Bellatrix's mind, Minerva was safer.

After breaking into the cash register, Minerva was able to successfully hide the wizarding money along with the muggle money. It seemed to Bellatrix as though she deliberately took forever just to annoy the dark witch. They repaired the glass door with little trouble. For witches and wizards, clean up was a simple matter of a flick of the wrist.

Happy with their work, the Gryffindor grabbed onto the Slytherin's wrist just in time to be apparated along with the dark witch back the cottage where they left their daughter. Both Minerva and Bellatrix had two bags each that they had individually packed up at the checkout counter. The Death Eater had more unusual items in her bags than Minerva did. The head of Gryffindor had long since decided she wanted no part of her ex-lover's pickings. Thus, was more than happy to pack their items separately.

Walking through the door both relieved themselves of their heavy baggage in the kitchen before calling out for the young witch. Neither of them received an answer back, which immediately put both witches into hyper alert mode.

"Min, you go upstairs. I will check down. Call if you find her." Raising her wand, Bellatrix began her hunt downstairs while Minerva made a mad dash up the stairs. Concern being the only emotion that the Gryffindor recognized as several different scenarios involving her cub popped into her head. She was pleased to find that Hermione had not fallen in the bathroom like one of the reoccurring scenarios had suggested. Going through the bathroom and library, she could not find the witch. The girl's dirty clothes were neatly folded in the corner of her bathroom, her shoes sitting there along beside them. Without her shoes the girl probably would not gotten far unless she had been attacked, although the wards on the house were supposed to protect the house from that. There had been no sign of intrusion upon first arriving, which had been a mildly good sign considering that they hadn't been gone long enough for someone to clean up a break-in too thoroughly. More than likely there would be some sort of evidence if an intruder had got in and taken the young witch with them.

Bellatrix was having as much luck as Minerva at finding the young woman. The girl was no one on the first floor and Bella was beginning to become distressed. "Minerva, I'm going to check outside. She isn't on the first floor."

"She's not on the second either," yelled the older witch as she hurried down the stairs to help her ex-lover look outside. The two witches rounded the corner of the houses seeing the outline of a girl lying on the ground. Seeing the girl at the same time, both witches took off at a sprint crying out the young girls name in desperate hope of getting a response. As they rounded on her, Hermione picked herself.

"What is something wrong?" Hermione asked concern written on her face looking back and forth between her birth parents.

"What are you doing out here? We thought someone had taken you?" asked an angry flustered Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking at the clouds."

"You need to tell someone next time, young lady! We were worried sick about you." Minerva seemed more enraged than Bellatrix. The dark witch was more relieved than anything. She was just happy to see her daughter again.

"Minnie, give the girl a break. No one was home. She is old enough to go outside on her own."

"Someone is looking for her. It is incredible irresponsible to go anywhere alone."

"She's fine, Min. Just let it go, it is more important that she is just safe. At least now we can get on cooking, and didn't you want to check her for wounds?"

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it here. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After having a thorough argument with her birth mothers, Hermione had finally convinced them to let her go back to cottage before checking for her wounds. Making the biggest fuse out of the two of them, Minerva could not usher them to their small home fast enough. She was definitely the mother bear in this situation. Hermione was a little peeved at being essentially dragged by Minerva's hold on her wrist, while Bellatrix followed in tow not saying anything. The dark witch knew better than to argue with her ex-lover, especially when it came to one of her precious cubs.

"Professor, really you don't need to look at them. They are nothing really." Hermione was lying through her teeth, but not without good reason. The last time McGonagall found out she was hurt because of something 'reckless' she had done, the old woman practically killed her. After turning herself into a cat, the old woman would not leave her side. Which only made it worse for Hermione who consequently then had to deal with getting a lecture from her head of house every day. This as well as having to write a two page report on why using magic unsupervised is dangerous at every detention she had received for brewing the potion, which had been a lot of detentions thanks to dear old Professor McGonagall. Hermione was afraid that her mentor would go to the extreme again.

"I told you I would check your wounds when I got back and that is what I am going to do. Now, Miss Granger I suggest you cooperate, or I will be forced to use my magic on you." Minerva meant serious business if she was now referring to her daughter by 'Miss Granger'.

Hermione knew she was fighting a hopeless battle. She did need to get her wounds looked at anyway. The black marble had been none too friendly are her poor knees when diving to avoid the unforgivables the Death Eaters had been spending at Dumbledore's Army. She did not want to admit it, but ever since being hit Dolohov's unnamed curse, she has been feeling a bit dizzy along with tightness in her chest. Being a brave Gryffindor, the girl pushed through as though nothing was the matter. She was luckier than a lot of the people in the battle. She had knocked one Death Eater into a bell jar with a stunner. His head subsequently would not stop turning from a baby's head to normal and then back again.

Minerva pulled her young cub onto the sofa telling her to lie down while she caste the diagnostic spells. The girl chose not to say anything lying back on the sunken couch as she let out a shaky breath trying to calm herself. Bellatrix took this as a sign of discomfort and quickly dashed to the girl's side. Kneeling down, the dark witch put her hand on the top of girl's head gently patting her hair and whispering that everything was going to be ok. Hermione was taken aback by the kindness and comforting words coming out of the notorious Death Eater. Perhaps, the rumors she had heard about her had not all been as true as she had previously thought.

The Head of Gryffindor eyes were glued to the charts trying to figure out the things that did not quite add up. "Miss Granger, tell me as specifically as you can what happened at the ministry."

Drawing another shaky breath, her nerves getting the best of her, she began to recount her tale, "Harry thought Sirius was trapped in the Hall of Prophecies, so we took thestrials and brooms to the ministry. Don't ask me how we got in because I still have no idea. I think that was part of the trap, making it so easy to get in so we would not be dissuaded from our task. Wasn't it, Bellatrix?"

"It was. I had broken the locks hours before you got there."

"I thought so, but didn't realize it until after you lot showed up. Anyway, we wondered around for a bit in the department of mysteries. It was surprising hard to find the Hall of Prophecies. It is just like the boys though, always jumping in thinking that everything is going to have a sign pointing the direction for them." Minerva smiled at this remembering how Hermione had figured out about the basilisk, giving the boys all the information they needed to close the Chamber of Secrets and save Ginny.

"Once Harry had found the prophecy is when the Death Eaters showed up. Long story short, we started to fight after a bit of conversation. All of us shot a Reductor Curse at the shelves in the hall in hopes of causing a distraction. I had to stun Nott because he was grabbing Harry, but then I got hit by one of the falling selves. It luckily only hit my left shoulder meaning I could still do complicated wand work with my right hand.

"Neville, Harry, and I fled the chamber with two Death Eaters pursuing us, but luckily for us we went through a door, which locked itself right after we were through it. We ended up in the Time Chamber, you remember Professor…uh…Minerva that we went there to get my time turner. I still remembered most of it so I was able to keep the boys away from anything dangerous."

"I do remember that well, my dear. Your friends could have been severely hurt in there had it not been for you." Minerva had stopped checking the girl's wounds and sat in the armchair across from her daughter and ex-lover so as to fully pay attention to her young charge's story.

"I could be hurt a lot worse without them. Harry jumped on one of the Death Eaters who tried sending a killing curse at me – "

"Who?" growled the Death Eater.

"I don't – " Hermione began just to be interrupted again.

"I will kill the bastard!"

"Bella –" Minerva said laying a hand on her ex-lover's arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"No Minerva, those bastards could have killed her. I know them. They should have killed her. Hermione is lucky to be alive by some miraculous fluke."

"Bellatrix Morgana Black Lestrange, can you seriously tell me that you wouldn't have killed her or any of the others given the chance?"

"Minerva…that is beside the point."

"No, no it is not. We both know that if you had not known she was your daughter you probably would have killed her, Bella, so don't get in tizzy. You can deal with it in your own way later. I doubt the specifics of who did what matter very much right now."

"Fine…" The dark witch looked none too pleased with how her questioning turned out. She pouted as she plopped herself next to her daughter on the couch's arm. "Don't think this is dropped, little witch."

"I would not dare to imagine otherwise." Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother. "But for now I think I owe Minerva the rest of the story. So…didn't get hit by the killing curse. I hit one of the death eaters with a stunner sending him into bell jar that changed the age of his head.

"I silenced Dolohov who was trying to curse us, but he ended up sending a silently cast spell at me. I have no idea what it was. It was a purple jet of light, but I could not identify it. I keep feeling this tightness in my chest and I get these bouts of dizziness. I do not think it is anything worth worrying about. I just mention it because I know you will probably want to check on it even if it is entirely unnecessary."

"Very good, you know me too well dear," grinned Minerva for the first time since she arrived back from shopping.

"Well if you didn't keep luring me to your office with your ginger newts. I swear I gain at least five pounds after those weekend tea secessions." Hermione laughed with her professor remembering the fun time they had discussing things over tea. One time, Crookshanks had followed Hermione into Minerva's office one weekend. The orange furball ended up ripping up half of the Head of Gryffindor's nice pillows trying to get to the geese feathers within. By the time Professor McGonagall made it to her room later that night she was welcomed to a sight of Hermione's half-kneazle taking up a good portion of her bed. She ended up walking into the Gryffindor girl's dorm at midnight only to drop off a very unpleasant pet at the foot of the bed. She ended up waking everyone in the dorm, but of course she didn't really mind that much because she was the Head of House after all.

"We did have some good times, didn't we Hermione?"

"It was definitely an interesting time, Minerva."

"Stop with the mushy gushy love stuff already. I think I am going to be sick if you keep up this stuff." Bellatrix made a fake gagging sound at the reminiscing between the two witches. They knew she was feeling left out because she had never gotten a chance to spend time with their daughter like Minerva had.

"Well how about we finish up your exam Hermione, then you can teach Bella and I how to cook the muggle way." Normally, Minerva would have teased her ex-lover a bit, but couldn't after seeing her young cub's sympathetic eyes directed towards the dark witch. Waving her wand in order to run some diagnostic tests, her brow furrowed as she saw signs of a very complicated spell that would require several days to heal. Dolohov must have hit Hermione with a spell that slowly killed its victim if left untreated. Everyone always said she was too overbearing, but getting Hermione checked out was probably the smartest thing the Transfiguration Professor has ever done. Minerva didn't want to worry her young charge or else they would not be able to spend a nice relaxing weekend together getting to know one another. "I believe you may need to take some potions that I will whip up later for you. What say you to going to prepare a little dinner now?"

"Sounds great, I am starving actually so let's go see what you to picked up, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Hermione went to the kitchen to check the grocery bags that her mothers had brought back from the store. McGonagall went to follow until a hand on her arm stopped her. "What?"

"What's wrong with her, Minerva?" Bellatrix glared pointedly at her ex-lover letting her know that she didn't believe one word of the lies she was spinning for their daughter.

"Dolohov hit her with an old spell. One that kills its victims slowly, but since I caught it in time I think I should be able to reverse it if Hermione doesn't overdue it and takes the potions I give her."

The Death Eater's eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought of the revenge she planned for her fellow killer. She would be paying him a visit soon that would be for sure. No one hurt her baby girl, especially, not that senseless git.

In the other room Hermione had begun to look through the baskets of goodies the two witches had brought back from the market. Neither seemed that promising, but still it was something. In the first basket, there were two bottles of wine one red and one white obviously from Bellatrix seeing how her stern professor would never even think of giving a student alcohol, not to mention one that was underage. Bellatrix's basket also held apple cider, a box of bright colored cereal, multi-colored mini-marshmallows, a bag of mixed sour candy, a box of lemon Jell-O mix, a pineapple, a bag of tortilla chips, and a jar of peanut butter. The young Gryffindor smiled at the thought of trying to fix a meal with the stuff Bellatrix brought. She could only hope that Minerva did a better job at shopping.

In Minerva's two baskets, there was the usually things carrots, a bag of green beans, slices of ham in a package, purple potatoes, two packages of rolls (one whole wheat and one white), peach jam, pie crust, a huge bag of apples, some strawberries, and a carton of milk. It would be much more manageable to work with. Hermione would still have to use the things Bellatrix brought so as not to hurt her feelings. Her intentions had been good after all.

Minerva and Bellatrix walked in just as Hermione finished unpacking the last basket. "Did we exceed expectations, Hermione?"

The young witch smiled at her mentor's reference to the O.W.L. "Actually Minerva, you did very well choosing things for our dinner."

"And what do you think of my pickings, little witch?" asked Bellatrix picking up the lemon Jell-O box and spinning it magically in the air for her own amusement.

Snatching the Jell-O back, "Well you were definitely creative in your choice, Bellatrix."

"In other words, I choose better than you, Bella."

"She didn't say that!"

"She might as well have!"

"Hey, knock it off you two. Now can I talk about the meal I have planned for us to make?"

Having the good grace to look embarrassed both her mother's quietly nodded their heads while looking at the floor. They both silently waited for their daughter to continue after murmuring quiet apologizes.

"Good, now I was thinking that we could make one traditional things and then try some more _creative _things. Then maybe we could go shopping again tomorrow for some more practical things."

"Green beans and carrots are very practical things. You need vegetables. Unlike Bellatrix's absurd bag, I think we could last a long time just using my groceries." Minerva was offended that Hermione thought that the things she bought at the store were impractical.

Hermione smiled a little bit at her professor's attitude. She sounded just like the moody teenagers that she teaches. "You got a lot of good things, Minerva. We just need things like butter and perhaps a loaf of bread to go along with your vegetables."

Bellatrix feeling left out had to bud in, "What about my things?"

Hermione turned to look at her death eater mother. She never would have thought the dark witch could look so childlike and vulnerable. The way she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout made her look adorable. Hermione could see now with the deep lines less harsh and crazy look gone how her other mother could have fallen for this woman. "Bella, your things were definitely unique. I think most of your things will be used for tomorrow's breakfast. We will be using your lemon Jell-O for dessert."

"How do we do that? Can you help me make it?" Bella chose to latch onto this opportunity to spend time with her daughter.

"Bellatrix, she is obviously not going to be helping you with dessert. She will be helping me with the main course. It is the most important after all." Minerva was not going to let this woman take up all her daughter's time.

"Relax you two. I will help you both. Now I think ham sandwiches using the rolls as bread. So that won't take any effort. All we have to do is open the package. I am sure that Minerva will want to see some sort of vegetable on our plates so she can cook them. Minerva, you can sauté them by transfiguring something into a pan and then cook them in boiling water. After that you will place them in ice water for a couple minutes. I am sure you can freeze some water to accomplish that task. Bellatrix can make the Jello-O in a bowl by pouring some boiling water onto the Jell-O mix and then stirring it."

"What will you be doing, little witch?" The Jell-O making didn't sound too hard, but she still wanted her daughter close by so she didn't mess up.

"I will be cutting up the carrots. I don't like my carrots cooked, but I can cook them for you two."

"It looks like we have a lot in common than because I hate cooked carrots too. See Minerva, she must be my daughter. She got her hatred of cooked carrots from me."

"Bellatrix, I seriously doubt you are the only person on the planet that hates cooked carrots."

"So you slept around and got pregnant then?" Bellatrix knew how to draw out Minerva's angry side.

"I am not a harlot. Thank you very much."

"Stop the bickering you too. Now, let's get cooking."

* * *

I'm having some writers block so if anyone has any ideas. I would be very grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Bella, did you name me?" Hermione had always thought her name was slightly odd. Especially, before she knew about magic. Hermione just wasn't a common name in England. Kids had never been nice about her name. Every day in muggle school the barely passing students would show their dislike for her with their extremely uncreative nicknames. "Moaner" or "Hismione". Very few students had the creativity to make her actually cause a physical response from their childish digs. Just because they were so awfully created did not make the pain any less. She had not let them see her tears, but at home she had let them fall freely. Her mother during those times had been her rock.

Hermione was never understood by her peers. She was always gifted with higher intelligence and better work ethic than them. Even at Hogwarts, it had been the same situation. That was originally how Minerva and she had become friends. After the troll incident, Minerva started asking her to tea. The Deputy Headmistress had not been fooled by a couple of first years, at least not about everything. She knew the young girl had been crying because of the boys. Due to this, Professor McGonagall had not been very supportive of the Golden Trio friendship. The boys would only hold Hermione back. This was true, but they offered a companionship that the bushy haired know-it-all had been lacking since childhood.

Bellatrix and Minerva had been very eager to start cooking with their daughter. Any nerves they had were quickly overshadowed by excitement. Hermione was already sixteen or seventeen, if you counted with the time turner. She was going to be an adult soon. They're time together would be few and far between after the girl left Hogwarts. After Hogwarts she would either apprentice at another school, continue her education at a university level, or would get a job most likely with the ministry.

"I did name you, little witch. It was on the card I gave Cissy before she left with you with the...Grangers, right?" Bellatrix wasn't sure of their name. Cissy had kept the family name from her knowing shed be too tempted to take back her daughter. She had to be focused solely on her Lord. She had been promised to him by her father. Her husband Rod and her father had forced her to make an Unbreakable Vow; it would have meant Andromeda's life to go against them. She would not do that to her big sister.

Many people believed that Andromeda Black had run away scot-free with the muggle man, Ted Tonks. They thought the family just disowned her. They thought wrong. That was not the way of the Black family. Her parents planned to kill their first daughter. Many other pureblood families were eager to join in the chase as well. Bellatrix begged them to forgive her sister. In doing this, she sold her soul. She was dating Minerva at this time; her parents had been trying to get her to commit herself to Rodulphus Lestrange for a long time. The only way to save her sister was to sell herself to man she didn't love, to give up the child of her lover, her memory of the event, and to commit grave sins in the name of the Dark Lord.

If Andromeda died, the Unbreakable Vow would be null. Bellatrix memory would be restored and her loyalty to the Dark Lord would no longer be required. The problem was that no one knew about this little incident. Seeing her daughter had brought her buried feeling for the older witch. Bellatrix thought she had given up Minerva and Hermione for their own protection that is why she had told Minerva that, but it couldn't be further from the truth. She would undoubtedly stayed with her family and protect them had she had the choice. She hated the way of the death eaters, well before she was forced to come one.

Minerva had been two years above Bella in school. She was a year under Andromeda Black who had been her best friend, for a time. Cygnus Black, the girls' father, had been very displeased with the friendship. Not only was McGonagall a Gryffindor, but she was also a half-blood with a filthy muggle name. Of course, she hadn't lived with her father. He had died a year after her birth thus she didn't know how to operate anything muggle. Andy and Minerva tried, from then on, to keep their friendship secret. They would often meet in the Room of Requirements. When Bellatrix came to school, she made it a habit of following them wherever they went. She was like a shadow that never went away.

During Minerva's fifth year, Bella's third, and Andy's seventh and last, the young McGonagall had made a pass one night at Andromeda in the Room of Requirements. She had planned it all out. The Gryffindor was first to arrive. The bright witch had the room become the usual shared common room except with more candles. After talking for a bit with her friend, Minerva made the move and kissed the girl.

Andromeda had been mortified. In wizarding society, homosexuality was, at that time, seen to be almost as bad as being a mudblood. There were those witches and wizards who remained true to themselves and lived with their chosen partner in secret. Minerva didn't want to hide her sexuality. She didn't think it was a bad thing like the rest of the world seemed to think. It was actually wizards and witches that started the trend of the rainbow flag standing for LGBT. Being transsexual is now very popular because of transfiguration in wizarding society.

Today in the wizarding world, it is acceptable and normal to be gay. If the Great Albus Dumbledore could be gay, then everyone could. He was like the Elton John and Harvey Milk combined of the wizarding world, though his achievements ranged in fields not just in gaining acceptance for the homosexual community. There were of course those old style fools who still shared their unenlightened opinions with the rest of the community.

After Andromeda had reprimanded her, the eldest Black had run out of the room. Bellatrix had been outside. When she saw her upset sister, she had slipped through the still open door to the Room of Requirement where she threatened to kill Minerva for upsetting her sister. Andromeda was quite distraught about their friendship for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. Out in the courtyard a week later, Bellatrix attacked Minerva to get back at her. There is a very fine line between love and hate. The battle and many after had been like foreplay for them. They just hadn't known it. Eventually, after many detentions, they decided to have a talk in the Room of Requirements where their feud first started.

* * *

**-Flashback-  
**  
"Bellatrix, you have to stop trying to kill me every time my back is turned! I didn't mean to hurt your sister." Minerva had been yelling, but by the end of her statement her voice was near a whisper.

During all the time they had been competing and fighting, Bellatrix had never known why her sister had been upset. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Oh please, you two haven't talked since you made her cry. She isn't some prissy. She is not like those other girls who cry with the drop of a wand. What did you do to my sister!?"

"You know what...FINE. I'll tell you, I kissed her. Are you happy now?" there was a long drawn out silence. Minerva began to think that Bellatrix was really going to try to kill her this time. The middle Black girl had yet to move. If she didn't know the younger witch better, she would swear she was catatonic.

"You...you...too?"

"Huh?"

"You like girls...too?"

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

That was the beginning of a long and torrid affair between the two. No one could know. Bellatrix feared what her family would do if they knew. When Andy betrayed the family, she finally knew what they would do. Not just blacklist her, but kill them, both of them and their child too.

"I am not sure I like the name," stated Hermione scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"And why is - Bloody Hell, Min!" Suddenly the pot of water Minerva heating up started to boil over. Hot water was pouring over the sides of the pot that had once been a spoon and the useless lid had been a rusty fork that the Head of Gryffindor had transfigured for cooking. As Minerva let out a yelp of surprise, Hermione, being the only sensible, dashed to the stove to turn the off the flame.

With the flame extinguished, the pot stopped overflowing with boiling water. Minerva was looking on with wide eyes. "Hermione, I am so sorry." The woman finally seemed to come out of her shock. Even worse now, she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's ok Minerva," Hermione said cautiously not understanding her mother's reaction. She went from being fine to being shocked to being close to tears. It just didn't make sense.

"No it's not. I can't even boil water right. How can I ever be a mother to you?"

"It is ok I don't need a mother. Not in the traditional sense. I am sixteen. My mom already taught me stuff like cooking. Don't worry."

This only made Minerva cry harder. She wanted her daughter. It wasn't fair that some strangers got to raise her. Bellatrix came up behind her hugging her from behind. Her thin arms wrap around the taller woman's waist. Minerva struggles at first but Bellatrix held her still.

"Hermione, go to your room." Bellatrix doesn't have to say anything else, Hermione was up and gone before another word could be said. The girl knew that it's between to the two ex-lovers. It wasn't her place to hear whatever Bella is about to say to the older witch.

"She has a lot of you in her," Bella whispers in the older witch's ear as she lays her head on the tall shoulder.

Minerva couldn't stop herself. She let herself go, sobbing as the death eater held her. Hermione could hear the sobs from her room. She chose to ignore them for now. She had confidence in her mother. Bella could make her mom feel better, she had faith in that.

"What's the plan?" Bellatrix whispers after the woman calms down enough to stop shaking.

Minerva flinches, croaking "What are talking about, Bella?"

"I don't think I can live without her now. I want to be with her, but I can't leave my sister to come play happy family with you two, even if I want to."

Minerva detaches herself from the dark witch whipping at the last of her tear. There is some of that fire in her eyes again. "You will not go near her while you are working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Bella scowls she knows she can't leave him. She is loyal to him. She just doesn't know why. "I will not leave my Lord."

"How can you expect her to be with you while you are a killer? You have changed. You can't change back can you? I miss the Bella that would sneak to Gryffindor tower just to tell me that you thought I was pretty."

"That was a long time ago, Minnie. Just focus on now. I want access to my daughter. She obviously can't live with me and I doubt it is an option for her to live with you in your tower."

"And why not? I will not abandon her now that I have her."

"Think about this rationally. She suddenly finds out your her mother. Strange enough right, but you favored her. People will ask questions. She is obviously teased. It won't help having her teacher suddenly become her mother. If that's not enough, you are number three on the death eater's list: Potter, Dumbledore, and then you. The Weasel and Hermione are not even targets for the death eaters yet. The longer I can keep her off that list the better. They already think she is a mudblood. They won't like her any better if she they find out that she is a traitor's half-blood daughter of Dumbledore's number two."

Minerva flinched at the term mudblood. She knew that her daughter had been called that name by many of peers. It did not please her in the least. "I am not the traitor. You are you abounded us."

"I had no choice. I had to protect you two." Bellatrix was having a hard time getting her ex to understand. It wasn't like she wanted to leave them something had made her. She just didn't know what it was.

"Oh so you had to marry Rod and you had to join Him!"

"Yes!"

"That is crap and you know it!"

"You don't understand I had to. I don't know why, but I did. Please believe me." Bella was struggling she just didn't know how to justify herself. The Unbreakable was keeping her from understanding.

"No, I am sorry I can't. I am going to take Hermione away from here tonight. It is not healthy for her to be in this environment. She needs to heal before returning to campus or home depending on how long it takes."

"And where are you going to take her? Who do you trust enough? You know you can't take her to your home that is too risky. You have no good friends like that outside of Hogwarts. You have nowhere to go."

"I am going to take her to your sister's house. We exchange letters every now and then. From there I may ask Hooch to let us use her flat in London; only if your sister's house doesn't work out."

"I will want to see her." Bellatrix knew she had lost.

"If you can face your sister then be my guest."

"You did that on purpose. You're trying to keep me from her." She knew she couldn't face her sister. It had been such a long time. She had done so many bad things. Tonks and she had even dueled a couple times in battle.

"Maybe.." Minerva turned on her heels and marched off to get Hermione. Bellatrix doesn't follow. She knows it's not good to fight with her at this point. Most of what the ebony witch said was true. For now, Bella will leave it but only until Hermione is healed. Then, then she will visit and work things out from there. Minerva could not keep Hermione from her forever.

* * *

Thanks for all the suggestions. They really helped in sparking my muse into action.


	10. Chapter 10

"We are leaving. Pack your things," Minerva said slamming the door behind her. She was in a hurry hoping that Bellatrix wouldn't come upstairs and make a big fuss in front of their daughter.

"Minerva, what's going on? Is everything ok? Where's Bella?" Hermione had been upstairs staring at the ceiling in hopes of gaining some clarity about her situation. She had gotten no clearer picture as to what to do about her current condition.

"Do you have anything here? Where are the clothes you came in?" The Transfiguration professor ignored her daughter. The girl could be just as stubborn as herself.

"They are pretty much ruined anyway. Now would you please calm down?" The older witch was bond to cause a mark on the floor if she kept pacing in such a way.

"Fine. Come on, we are leaving." Minerva grabbed the other witch's hand pulling the girl up from the bed. Without giving her another chance to argue, the witch apparated them away from her former lover's home.

Hermione once again had her the feeling of her insides being squeezed through a tube. It was as unsettling as the first time. What was up with her mother's apparating her away without letting her know what they were doing? "Ugh…where are we?" Her insides were still going through the spin cycle even though her body had stopped. If it didn't stop soon she would be throwing up all over her stern professor's boots.

"We are at an old friend's house. We should be safe from Bellatrix here." They were only a few feet away from a muggle home in rural England. "Come along. It is best if we let them know we are here. I would hate for them to think we are deatheaters here to…well do things Bellatrix would do. Come now."

Hermione didn't follow the older witch at first, but seeing as she was going to get left behind she quickly hurried after her mother. Standing in the doorway of the tiny muggle home was a witch that looked awfully similar to her other mother.

"What are you doing her, Minerva? And who is that with you?" She had a tone that sounded a bit haughty.

"We need to stay for a little while, Andromeda. It is the one place your sister would never look for us, Hermione and I."

"Hermione? Potter's friend? Why is she with you? Why is Bellatrix hunting you? I assume you aren't talking about Narcissa, unless you have somehow manage to enter her bed too."

"Stop being that way. We need a place to stay. Are you going to let us stay or not? My daughter and I would be in your debt."

"Your daughter? She is Bella's, isn't she?" The woman identified as Andromeda came out of the doorway to inspect the young Gryffindor. The girl definitely had some of the Black family characteristics. Hermione had frizzy hair just like herself and Bella. Her light brown hair probably came from Minerva, Bellatrix's hair was much to dark. Her facial features were regal just like the Blacks. There was no doubt is Andy's mind that this was her niece. She couldn't turn her friend away even if she wanted to. "Come inside. We can talk some more in there. It's not safe to talk out here."

Both witches followed Andromeda inside the small house and into the living room. It was small decorated tastefully in light greens with a silver undertone. It was clear even though Andromeda had given up on her family that she hadn't complete given up on her house. "Please have a seat."

"Actually, Hermione probably needs her rest. I assume we will be in the guest room?" Minerva must have been here before if she already knew that the house only had one guest room. It was a three bedroom house; the two other bedrooms belonged to the residences. Nymphadora Tonks still lived with her parents, though she was often out late working on some sort of auror mission.

Andromeda worked as a part-time healer and her husband worked in a muggle business. Muggle money is worth far less when compared to wizarding money. It was one thing that helped magnify the thought that muggle born witches and wizards were inferior. They made a modest sum and their home was very sparse in containing fine things. Well that and the fact that Nymphadora was as clumsy as they came. Anything nice in the house had long since been broken, ruined, or destroyed.

Minerva had been a friend of Andromeda after the First Wizarding War. It had been hard, but eventually Andromeda came to terms with Minerva's attraction to her sister. Much like her ancestors, the oldest Black daughter didn't like sharing things with her sisters even when she didn't want them anymore. She couldn't help she was a spoiled prat as a child, but through her marriage to Ted, she had slowly become less Slytherin like.

"I'm not tired, Minerva. I can stay up." Hermione didn't realize that her professor really didn't want her around while she talked with her old friend.

"Hermione, it is best if you leave now."

"But, Min-"

"Please just do as I ask." The transfiguration professor was tired and was certainly not ready to have an argument with the young teen. She already had to argue with her ex-lover and would most likely have an argument with Andromeda; she would probably hex someone if she ended up arguing with Hermione as well.

"Fine, which way?" Andromeda pointed towards the hallway telling the girl that it was the first door on the right. The young Gryffindor sent a glare at her mother before quickly striding away from the two witches towards the small guest room.

Minerva waited until her little witch slammed the door before turning to the woman that had rejected her advances so many years before. "You still keep a bottle of fire whiskey hidden like you did when we were in school?"

Andromeda gave her a sad smile before delicately taking her hand in her own. It could have been brushed off as simply a friend taking another's hand, but with the Blacks it could be more. It could be the lead in to a seduction as the Blacks sisters are known for, but with Andy it could be either.

Getting two glasses from the cabinet, Andy pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from her hidden spot in the wall she had used her magic to hide from her husband. "Still take yours neat?"

"Yes, thank you. Where is Ted this evening?" Minerva had assumed he would be up with his wife, but with him being a muggle it would have been wiser to let his witch handle whomever had intruded into their warded boundary.

"Ted…Ted…he is sleeping at his…his girlfriend's house." Andromeda took a big gulp of the amber liquid as she finished those words. She hadn't told anyone about her husband's recent infidelity. They had been having marriage problems for a while now. Andromeda was feeling needy and lonely not to mention in embarrassed if about her failed in her marriage to a muggle.

"I am sorry. I had no idea, Andy." Minerva reached her hand across the table hoping to offer some semblance of comfort to her old friend.

"No one does. I haven't told anyone. I admit it has been rough. I am glad you are here now though, Min. Sorry for being rough with my words earlier. It is a rough time for me."

"It is fine, my friend. We seem to both being having a bit of a rough time recently."

Andromeda sighed refilling both their drinks. Minerva was on her second glass and Andy her third. "So you had a baby with my sister?"

"Yes, apparently I did. She had the baby and never told me about her." Minerva didn't look at Andromeda anymore as she talked instead she stared off at the wall. It was a troubling subject for her. Anything emotional though was hard for her to talk about with others.

"How fucked up is that? Though, that's my bloody sister for you."

They continued talking well into the night. By the time they decided to turn in both the two women had been able to finish off a bottle and a half between them. Minerva was used to having a glass at night, but a bottle was enough to make her drunk. Andromeda was more of a lightweight than the professor; although she hadn't drunken as much as the professor, she was just as tipsy if not flat out drunk.

"Minnie, you know…I wouldn't mind….yah know…like I did back then…if yah laid one on the old kisser. I failed at men. Why not try yah? My sister sure liked it. I could hear yah howling sometimes." Andromeda had gone to check on her sister some nights only to find her already engaged by the lovely Miss McGonagall.

"You want me to kiss yah lassy?" McGonagall slurred.

"Show me…(hiccup)…what yah got Min."

**Hey everyone, I know it has been a while. So how do y'all feel about Minerva and Andromeda? **


End file.
